princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
The Prolouge (PrinceKodi Pet V4)
This is a Scene after the Opening Titles in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V4) Transcript It Began when a Group of Tortises listen to a Story from their Chief Tortise with Cave Drawings of many species of dinosaurs (Native Unknown Speaking) * Narrator: This is a Story long ago in an Uncharted Place no one has ever discovered in the Antarctic Oceans Then shows the upper cave part with a drawing of an egg. * Narrator: These Natives are telling a story to the young natives that soon their God will come. First let me show you why this place is called dinoland Then zooms out of the native's village and Zooms into the plains filled with many herds of Ferructus, Parasaurolophus and Brontosaurus * Narrator: The plains of Dinoland is home to many herbivore like the three horned triceratops Shows a Herd of Ferructus walking through with the leader bellowing (Triceratops Roaring) * Narrator: and the Peaceful Corythosaurus who have impressive crests on their heads to stay in contact with each other Then shows a Herd of Parasaurolophus drinking Out of a lake and launches out a Sarcosuchus who grabs one of them (Corythosaurus Bellowing) * Narrator: Also this giant Crocodile who is called: Sarcosuchus who is as long as a school bus. Then a Herd of Brontosaurus which scares Sarcosuchus away * Narrator: Then the Mighty giant Sauropod: Argentinosaurus which is too big for a 36 foot crocodile to take down and not even this Lone Young Male Tyrannosaurus Rex A V-Rex came by and walks away from the Giant Brontosaurus (Tyrannosaurus Rex Roaring) * Narrator: The T-Rex is a Still a Powerful as it was 65 million years ago but still had some short fingers. This young male lives alone like other male T-Rexes but females live and hunts in packs to provide food and care for the young. Zooms into V-Rex's short hands and feasts on a Stegosaurus Carcass * Narrator: But T-Rex is still an Active Predator and only scavenge carcass when it has nothing to eat. Many Dinosaurs from the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous all live together in one hidden continent, it is home to other creatures like this Giant Snake: Titanoboa who mainly feeds on Giant Crocodiles Shows Snake Jafar swallowing a Sarcosuchus. Then sees a Pack of Large Velociraptors chasing down a Duck-Bill (Edmontosaurus Bellowing) * Narrator: These Feathered Dinosaurs who are chasing a Edmontosaurus are Velociraptors still feathered but they are the size of a Full Grown Man. (Velociraptor Growling) Then they stumble upon Grumpy then Sharptooth, Meanest and Green Sharptooth came * Narrator: But many Theropods like Carharodontosaurus are still the most dangerous and largest predators who hunts in packs and many small predators like velociraptors don't usually fight them (Carharodontosaurus Loud Roaring) Grumpy scared away the Raptors and killed the duck-Bill and smaller t-rexes came by * Narrator: This Edmontosaurus will make a good meal for the female's young. Just like these mother predators all the other species are caring mothers like there herds of saurolophus Shows a herd of Corythosaurus feeding their newly hatched babies and one wanders off to chase a Small Dragonfly and wanders into a Protergyrinus and it's mother grabs him with his snout and places him back into the nest. * Narrator: But some species usually leave the babies behind and they fend for themselves Shows a Mother Snake Jafar giving birth to 7 Wiggly Babies and slithers away after giving birth. * Narrator: But these snakes know how to survive without their mother but many don't make to adulthood (Baby Titanoboa Hissing) Then they went to their own paths and one of them seemed shocked (Thunder Striking) shows rain coming down with Thunder and a Herd of Griffitan are walking out of the rain and two is shown eating water plants. (Brachiosaurus Bellowing) In the forest a Nest is filled with many hatched eggs except one and something inside moves and a Oviraptor came to it and looks around * Narrator: Yet (Oviraptor Cawing) * Narrator: Even hatching could be dangerous Then the Oviraptor grabs the egg and is grabbed by a Juvenile Snake Jafar and is being squeezed to death and dropped the egg (Oviraptor Screeching) The egg rolls down a log and falls into the river and goes down the ground and fell near a Bunch of Petrolacosaurus who ran away as the egg lands (Petroloacosaurus Screeching) They all ran away and one went back to investigate * Narrator: One family had only a single baby It hatched and the Lizard ran away in fear * Narrator: The Part of a Future of Dinoland and hatches an Infant T-Rex which is upside down and fells * Narrator: A Little Baby Spinosaurus who is named "King" (Peaceful Music Playing) (Baby Spinosaurus Calling) Then he looks to his right and sees Female Tyrannosaurus and his older siblings. Female Tyrannosaurus walks to him and the infant squirms away and female tyrannosaurus sniffs him and licks him. Then infant t-rex noticed her and licks him again (Peaceful Chorus Playing) Then Metallic Brown Sharptooth, Ourange Brown Sharptooth and Das's Mother and their offspring came by and noticed Infant T-Rex and Infant T-Rex lays near his mother's feet and he yawn (Baby Spinosaurus Yawning) And he sees another Petrolacosaurus and run and he is lifted up in his mother's jaw and Female Tyrannosaurus walks away with her other offsprings and all the others follow her * Narrator: The members of his own family were his mother, older brothers and sisters, aunts and Cousins. He knew them by sight, by scent and by their love. Then Infant T-Rex is placed back into his nest and The sun rises and his mother rubs him (Baby Spinosaurus Yawning) Then he cuddles up and sleeps * Narrator: But soon as he grows to an adult everything will change Then Blacks out. Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Dinosaur Moments